


Returned

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jennifer pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, Jennifer Taylor pov, early S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned

I asked Brian to leave my son alone. Indirectly or not, he was why I'd almost lost Justin. I wasn't being unreasonable.

But Justin was still lost… broken… and I couldn't fix him. Cookies and milk couldn't balm the bully's teasing. Band-aids wouldn't heal the hurt. He was a man.

His trust had come closest to dying. His anger burned us both. Only one person could reach him.

I asked Brian to take my son.

When next I saw Justin, he apologized. Hugged me. His beautiful light was back.

Brian took my son… kept him… yet returned him to me.


End file.
